


Back in Time

by Leonis Noctem (Superwholockianfromhogwarts)



Series: Time Verse [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Ron and Hermione are mean, Time Travel, mentions of abuse, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 05:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3163478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superwholockianfromhogwarts/pseuds/Leonis%20Noctem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry fell through time. Salazar fell in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back in Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vampygurl402](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Vampygurl402).



A/N: This is for Vampygurl402 who asked for a Harry/Salazar time travel fic. This started out in my head as a little fluffy thing and then my mind ran away with the idea so its considerably longer than I'd expected it to be. (also since I have no clue how old the founders were when they made Hogwarts, I'm just going with all of them being somewhere in there late twenties)

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Argh." Harry moaned and clutched his throbbing head, stone floors did not make good cushions. The next time he saw his friends he was going to....going to....he didn't know yet but it wasn't going to be nice.

Harry should've never let Ron convince him to play that stupid game.

_-/-/-/-/-Flashback-/-/-/-/-_

_"C'mon Harry it'll be fun." Ron whined as he held up a book. It was Harry's 20th birthday and they were celebrating at Ron and Hermione's flat._

_When Harry looked closely at the book he saw the title, '1000 harmless prank spells'. To be honest he was surprised that Hermione even wanted to play this game. He had a feeling it had something to do with all the firewhiskey they've been drinking._

_Harry sighed and gave in, "Fine I'll play. What were the rules again?"_

_"Close your eyes, open the book, point to a random spell. Depending on the spell you'll cast it or we'll cast it at you." Hermione explained as she grabbed the book. "I'll go first."_

_The spell Hermione chose was one that someone else needed to cast at her so Ron took the book and cast the spell at her turning her hair purple. All them laughed at how ridiculous she looked with her hair like that. Next it was Harry's turn. He closed his eyes and pointed to a random spell._

'Tempus Animus- transports the caster to their soul mate'

_"Ron this spell doesn't sound like a prank spell." Harry told his friend._

_"Who cares, might as well just do it, the cover of the book does say 'harmless'." Ron slurred out the words, he was definitely drunk._

_Harry decided to do the spell, so maybe he was a bit drunk too."_

_-/-/-/-/-End Flashback-/-/-/-/-_

Harry looked up trying to figure out where he was, only to discover that he was sitting on the path that led to the gates of Hogwarts. Only it wasn't the Hogwarts that he'd gone to school at. Instead of the weathered old castle, it was brand new, the stones were perfect, no erosion or cracks. Now that Harry figured out where he was, he now has to find when he was.

"Excuse me, Sir. May I enquire why you are sitting in front of this school, you seem to be too old to attend." An old man asked, startling Harry.

The old man was wearing robe similar to his, so at least Harry didn't feel too out of place, wardrobe wise at least.

"I'm sorry, I actually don't know what I'm doing here. See, a spell went wrong and I was sent here." Harry tried explaining without sounding like a total nutter. "Can I speak with the headmaster of this school?"

"Which one?" The man looked at him like he was indeed a nutter. At Harry's confused look he elaborated, "Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric Gryffindor, and Helga Hufflepuff."

"How old is this school?" Harry questioned, he figured he was sent roughly a thousand years into the past, if he was in the founders time.

"The school is on its seventh year, the first batch of students will be graduating this year." The man said proudly. "By the way I'm Rhys Adair, the potions professor. You may call me Rhys."

"Nice to meet you. My name is Harry Potter." Harry introduced himself, already liking this time period more already, if only for the reason that no one knew he was the-boy-who-lived-twice.

"Which headmaster do you want me to take you to?" Rhys asked beckoning Harry through the gates onto Hogwarts grounds.

"Would you mind taking me to all of them, I'm not sure how much help I need to reverse the spell."

"Of course, do you mind me asking what spell it was?" The man inquired.

"Not at all, I can't remember its exact name, but the spell had something to do with soul mates." Harry tried to remember as much as he could through the foggy drunk haze that surrounded the memory.

Surprisingly though, at the moment he felt completely sober when, not even a half hour ago he was pissed drunk. He thought it probably had something to do with the fact that he hadn't yet gotten drunk in this time period, yet.

"Why were you messing around with soul mates?" The potions professor stared at him accusingly, by this time they had reached the entrance into the school. "People from where you're from may not think so, but we take soul mates very seriously here."

"My mates and I were celebrating my birthday, and we drank too much Firewhiskey. We were drunk and made some poor decisions, one of them being casting that spell." Harry was embarrassed that they were acting so stupidly.

Rhys looked at him disapprovingly, "Maybe I shouldn't take you to the headmasters. You should know better not to mix alcohol and magic, it rarely ever turns out well."

"Please sir, you have to. I have to get back to my time, I don't belong here." Harry pleaded.

"Your time?"

"Yes. I'm not from here, I from about a thousand years into the future, the spell threw my back in time." Harry really needed to get back to Ron and Hermione they were probably worried sick about him.

"Okay, c'mon were to the headmasters now." Rhys led him down more vaguely familiar hallways until they stopped at the end of a hallway that led to the four founder's doors, each having their respective familiars on them.

Rhys knocked on each of their doors in turn. Much to Harry's amusement, all four of the headmasters opened their doors at the same time. Harry let slip a small chuckle drawing the attention of the men and women. One woman was short, plump and had blonde hair in a messy bun. The other woman had long, straight raven colored hair and was thin and tall. One man was normal height but very musclely and had ginger hair and a beard. The last person was the tallest and had long, pitch black hair that was pulled back with a ribbon. He was thin, yet you could still see some muscles on him and he enticing ice blue eyes that Harry had to force himself to not get lost into.

"Who might you be?" The tall black haired women asked.

"Are you our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" Asked the muscular ginger man,who reminded Harry of the Weaslys.

"My name is Harry Potter, ma'am and no I'm not here to take the defense position." Harry was intimidated by the founders presence, they were the most powerful group of people since Merlin.

"How unfortunate we could use you, were down a teacher and term starts tomorrow." The other women, the plump blonde, said sadly.

"I have experience in teaching defense, but that's really not the reason I'm here, I have to get back to my own time." Harry wanted to please these people and say yes to being the defense professor but he had to get home.

"Your 'own time', you say, does this mean you are not from this time?" Asked the last man who stood behind the other three founders.

"Yes, sir. You see me and my mates got drunk to celebrate my birthday and we ended up playing a game and I cast a spell that sent me back in time, to the gates of this school about an hour ago to be exact." Harry explained looking down sensing the disapproving gazes of the founders.

"How far into the past were you sent?" Asked who he presumed was Rowena.

"About a thousand years."

"My, My, then you must really feel out of place don't you, you poor dear." The plump women, Helga, said worriedly reminding Harry of Molly.

"You shouldn't mix magic and alcohol." Said a cold voice from the back, Salazar Slytherin.

"I know, Sir. It was a stupid mistake and I know I don't deserve you guys help, but I'd really appreciate it." Harry said miserably.

"Well Salazar here is our spell master, so if anyone can help you it's him." Godric boasted about his friend.

"Please, my friends are probably worried sick over me." Harry pleaded with the Slytherin.

"Fine, but you are going to help me." Salazar said sternly.

"Thank you so much, Sir." Harry sent Salazar a dazzling smile that seemed to surprise all the founders.

Salazar was the most surprised, no one smiled at him like that, those smiles were reserved mostly for Godric. The boy, he looked so small and young no more than 16, was pretty, for lack of a better word. He had a styled kind of messy hair and sparkling emerald eyes. He was slightly muscled but still slender and walked gracefully.

"Follow me, I'll set you up in the chambers that connect to my room." Salazar beckoned to Harry and turned, his robes billowing behind him, reminding Harry of Snape.

That thought caused Harry to slow down and frown sadly, as much as he had hated the man when he was younger, Snape had protected him and Harry had forgiven the man.

"What's wrong?" Salazar asked noticing that the boy had stopped, he also noticed that a smile no longer adorned Harry's face.

"Ah...nothing, Sir." Harry said meekly. Salazar stared hard at Harry, knowing the boy was lying, "It would be in your best nature if you did not lie to me, boy." The moment the last word left his mouth Harry had froze and curled into himself.

"I'm sorry, Sir. Please don't hurt me." Harry was having a flashback of one of the beatings that he'd been subjected to from his Uncle.

It was one of the worst ones, he hadn't meant to drop the pan of bacon but Dudley had pushed into him. It happened in the beginning of the summer between second and third year and he still had slight scarring from the burns caused by the bacon grease. His Uncle had beaten him within an inch of his life, his bones broken, dark black and purple bruises, he had a concussion, and multiple cuts across his body.

Salazar didn't know what happened, one moment the Harry standing and the next he's curled up in a ball on the ground shaking. He could tell that the boy was having some sort of panic attack because many of his Slytherins suffered from them too. His house seemed to get most of the abused students, of course there was still some in other houses but most of them were sorted into Slytherin. Salazar bent down next to Harry, making sure not to touch him, he listened for a moment to the boy's pleas.

"Please Uncle, I didn't mean to."

"Stop hurting me."

"I promise I wont do it again."

"Harry, please listen to me. I'm not your uncle. I promise I wont hurt you." Salazar continued to talk calmly like that and slowly Harry stopped shaking.

"I'm sorry, sir." Harry said quietly after he calmed down.

"Its alright, Harry. You didn't do anything wrong. Are you able to stand or do you want me to carry you?" Salazar asked as Harry wiped off his tears from his face and tried to stumble to his feet.

"I'm fine, Sir." Harry blushed a little and got to his feet. "We're going to talk later but for now lets get you settled in." Salazar led Harry into his chambers and to a room that was connected to his living room. "This is your room." Salazar showed him where everything was and left Harry to his own devices.

-/-/-/-

Salazar was relaxing in his library when he heard a knock.

"Come in!" He called.

Harry shyly walked into the room, "I'm sorry to bother you Sir, but I wanted to take a shower but I don't have any clothes."

"Mitzy!" Salazar called his house elf.

The small, wide eyed creature appeared, "Yes, Master Snakey?"

"Would you be kind enough to find Mr. Potter here some clothes?"

"Yes, Master Snakey. I'll return in a few moments." The house elf disappeared and repapered with some pants and a shirt.

"Thank you, Mitzy." Harry said and took the clothes.

"That'll be all Mitzy, thank you." Mitzy disappeared again.

"Master Snakey?" Harry asked grinning.

"Yes, because I can speak with snakes so all the elves call me 'Snakey'. Even Godric calls me that when he's drunk." Salazar explained.

"I know of your abilities, you're famous in my time." Harry wasn't really thinking about what he said, he wasn't worried about changing the future.

"Really? Does this school still exists in your time?" Salazar asked curiously.

"Yes, I actually attended this school. I graduated a few years ago, today was my 20th birthday."

"You're twenty years old? I could've sworn you were younger than that; you're so small." Salazar was surprised, the boy- man?- was so tiny.

Harry's face twisted into a bitter smile, "Yeah, well abuse does that to you."

"What did your Uncle do to you?"

"More like what didn't he do. He beat me, starved me, mentally harassed me. Thank Merlin he didn't rape me, I don't think I would be sane right now if he had."

"When?"

"As long as I can remember. They didn't want me and they made sure everyday that I knew that."

"Where were your parents?" Salazar wondered, who would let their children be treated like that?.

"They were both killed when I was a year old by a Dark Lord named Voldemort. That man ruined my life and tried to kill me on several occasions because of some stupid prophecy." Harry really hated Tom and if he could he would bring him back just to kill him again.

"I'm sorry that you had to live like that." Salazar really was, everyone deserves to have a happy life.

"I'm mostly over it by now." Salazar gave him a pointed look, "Honest, I haven't had a panic attack for almost a year, I guess the stress of getting sent back in time has me a little messed up."

"Yeah, what exactly was the spell that you used?" Salazar needed something if he was going to get Harry back to his time.

"I'm sorry Sir, I don't know the words to the spell, I was kind of drunk of when it happened. But I remember that the description said something about sending you to your soul mate."

"Would you please, call me Salazar. 'Sir' makes me feel so old, im not even ten years older than you."

"Yes, Si- Salazar." Harry said letting the mans name roll off his tongue awkwardly.

"Soul mate, huh? So that would mean that your soul mate is somewhere in this time. In this school likely, since you arrived at the school when you were transported."

"I haven't really thought about it, the only thing I've thought of is getting back to my friends." Harry admitted truthfully.

"I might have something to help you see them again since I don't know when I'll be able to find a way to send you back." Salazar stood up and when to a chest that he kept in his library, after a moments searching he pulled out a mirror and handed it to Harry.

"Just say your friends names and you'll be able to see them." Salazar smiled at Harry.

"Hermione and Ron Weasley." Harry said clearly at the mirror.

_-/-/-/-Mirror Scene-/-/-/-_

_Ron and Hermione were laying together on their bed._

_Hermione was talking, "I'm so glad that we finally got rid of Harry."_

_"Yeah, I can't believe he actually did the spell, I thought he had a little sense but I guess he has always been slow." Ron agreed._

_"It was so easy to get him drunk and trick him into playing that game. I wonder where he is?"_

_"Who cares as long as he doesn't come back. Who knows, maybe he doesnt have a soul mate, I mean who would love a pathetic freak like him, and the spell couldn't send him to anyone so he just kind of dispersed into the air." Ron said wistfully._

_"Yeah, then we'd know for sure that we wouldn't have to deal with him ever again." Hermione said._

_"What are we going to say to people if they ask where he went?" "Were going to tell them that Harry was attacked and that we tried so hard to save him but they were to strong but they took Harry away. And in a couple a weeks were going to round up a few purebloods, plant some fake memories in their heads and say that we found his attackers but we were too late too save Harry. Well be heroes for capturing his killers." Ron explained his plan._

_-/-/-/-End Mirror Scene-/-/-/-_

Harry couldn't take any more and cancelled the mirror, tears streaming down his face, "Sal, do you still need someone to take over the Defense position?"

"Yes, I do. What did you see?" Asked Salazar, he'd expected Harry to be happy not miserable. "They planned this, they wanted me gone. They called me a freak." Harry broke down sobbing. He would've died for his friends but they wanted nothing to do with him, even going as far as planning his death

. "Oh, Harry." Salazar moved to Harry and enveloped the small man in a hug. "Its going to be alright. You can stay at this school as long as you like. You can have a new life."

Harry cried himself asleep in Salazar's arms and the older man had to carry to his bed and tuck him in.

-/-/-/-/-

Slowly Harry began to become happy in this new time period. He loved teaching and his students adored him. The founders had also been very inviting to him. Godric had taught him to sword fight, Rowena had taught him to play chess properly, and Helga was the mother he never had even you she was only a few years older than him. And Salazar had become a good friend of Harry's and taught him potions, Snape had been a terrible teacher but Sal was amazing. Harry enjoyed brewing now and on his free classes he helped Sal with his potions classes. Which was how Harry ended up in Sal's classroom one night.

"You know I never told you that I could speak parseltounge also." Harry said as he was thinking of Sal's pet snake, Adel.

Salazar looked amazed, he's never met anyone with his ability before, ::.Really?.:: He hissed skeptically.

::.Really.:: Harry confirmed.

::.That's amazing, To be honest I thought I was the only one.::

::.The trait gets passed on through your heirs. Voldemort accidently passed on the powers when he tried to kill me when I was a baby. He made one of his horocruxes.:: Harry told his friend.

::.The man who tried to kill you was one of my heirs?.:: Salazar was mad, how could any of his great grandchildren hurts this amazing man.

::.Technically he did kill me,but I came back to life.:: Harry never told anyone that, they all thought that he was faking it the whole time.

"You died." Sal said brokenly slipping out of parseltounge.

"Yes." Harry was confused at why the man looked so heart broken.

"Merlin." Salazar said realizing how much it messed with him thinking that Harry could've died and then he would've never met him.

Harry wasn't sure what was happening but Sal's face was coming closer to his and then warm lips were on his. It only took a moment for him to respond, they kissed passionately but slow until they both had to pull back for air.

"I've wanted to do that for a while." Salazar confessed to the flushed, glassy end man that somehow ended up under him leaning against a desk during the kiss.

"I'd really like it if you'd come sleep in my rooms tonight." Salazar asked.

"I, uh, um, ah..." Harry hesitated, did Sal only want a one night stand or did he want more?. Harry had a crush on the man almost since the first day he came and it only got stronger the longer he stayed.

"Please?" Salazar really wanted Harry with him tonight and from now on.

"Its my first time with a man, I don't think I'll be very good." Harry voiced one of his concerns.

"That doesn't matter to me, Harry. I want you, but we don't have to do it tonight. I can just hold you till we fall asleep." Salazar sent pleading eyes toward Harry.

"Does that mean you want me for more than a one night stand?" Harry asked meekly.

Realization dawned as Sal realized why Harry was so hesitant, "Of course it'll be more than a one night stand. I want you for forever, I love you Harry. I have since the first week you got here."

"Really? I love you too, Sal." Harry leaned forward and kissed Sal again.

That night Salazar took Harry to bed. Two weeks later, much to the young couples surprise, they learned that Harry was pregnant. One month after that Sal proposed. Eight months after that the couple welcomed Aedan Potter-Slytherin into the world. And one month after that it was the couples wedding day.

Harry was nervous, he was getting married to the love of his life. He was so happy, he never thought that he'd find his soul mate and have a family. Aedan was the perfect baby, he slept through the night and didn't cry nearly as much as Harry had expected him to. The baby was adored by his parents and spoiled by his Aunt Helga, Aunt Row, and Uncle Godric.

Harry was dressed in his best dress robes, fitted and black with emerald accents. He'd tamed his hair and corrected his vision.

"Harry, c'mon its time." Godric came in with Helga, holding Aedan. Harry had asked for a traditional muggle wedding in front of the whole school instead of a simple bonding and of course Sal was glad to do anything that made Harry happy. He'd asked Helga to walk him down the aisle, and she had burst into tears when he asked. They had transformed the great hall into a beautiful room with white and blue everywhere, those where the colors they chose. All the students were sitting at the tables waiting for Harry to come in. When Harry walked into the room with Helga guiding him down a walkway that they'd set up, he saw Sal turn towards him and give him a goofy smile that was pure happiness and love and Harry couldn't help but give him one back.

Helga let go of him when they made to the front of the hall. Sal grabbed his hands as Rhys, who they got to officiate, started speaking the usual bonding words. Rhys finished with: "The couple would like to say a few words to each other."

Harry went first, "Sal, I love you. When I came here you made me feel welcome and you helped me when I was at my lowest. Getting sent here was the best mistake I ever made because I got to meet you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you until the day I die. There is no place I'd rather be than with you. I love you, Salazar."

"Harry, when you first arrived I thought you were stupid kid but I was wrong. Your smart, kind, and just all around a brilliant man. I wasn't the kindest of men before you came but you made me want to change and be the best man I can be for you. I'll love you till the day I die, Harry. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

"You may kiss the...uh...bride?" Rhys said uncertainly draw laughs from the whole crowd that turned into cheers as they kissed passionately.

They both pulled back and Sal placed his forehead on Harry's, "I love you."

"I love you too, dear husband of mine." Harry said back drawing his husband into another kiss.


End file.
